Song of Many Voices
by CaTnymph
Summary: This is a story of the VOCALOID project develops with it's members living and working with each other. Nothing much else. Summaries are not my thing. This will be a pretty complicated story, and it is rated T for safety so be 13 or older a'ight? Vocaloid belongs to its rightful owners, I only bend the characters to my will. Reviews and constructive criticism will make me very happy


Chapter One

One of the worst feelings ever is when you feel that your younger twin brother is just plain better then you. Just better. Especially when in your eyes, he's a really boring person who sits around doing nothing but schoolwork and "composing".

I've done nothing to deserve him eclipsing me like this. I try _really_ hard at everything I do. I just never do it right.

He never tries at all, life is a breeze for him. He intervenes in my failing situations, and explaining it to me as nicely as possible. That never helps a bit, because little does he know, that only makes me feel _more_ like a moron.

I only lamented over this until he interrupted me.

"Rin! We should go."

"Right Len, yeah," I said as I fling my million-pound bag over my shoulder. I grin a little, and think about how Len struggles to carry this thing. At least he has no physical strength on me.

We always walk to school because it's only five blocks away, but I've always wanted to ride the train to school like the kids in the northern part of town do. Then again, I should consider myself fortunate. They often say that the train is really boring.

We always get to school early, and I usually use the extra time to socialize, and today is no exception. I don't know what Len does. Something boring and stupid I guess.

I catch up to my friends, and we just act like crazy idiots to loosen ourselves up. Then we go to class, and have a very sophisticated morning.

Anyway.

Len, me, and a few other students usually hang around the campus after school. I'm wandering the halls, trying to keep up with Miri's antics, when I see Len in the music room, bent over. It's not like him to be depressed, so I check it out.

"Len. What's up?" I ask. He turns his head to face me. He looks normal, and serious.

"Oh hey. I was just reading this flyer I found. It's not a school thing, but seems interesting. Here, look," He says and hands it to me. I raise my eyebrows.

It read: VOCALOID SINGERS NEEDED

I read a little further and found out that it was something about trying out to be part of the VOCALOID project. Vocaloid? Like, Hatsune Miku Vocaloid? You could be one of them? I snap myself out of my thoughts and I look at Len. "So, you are… considering something like this?" I say softly. He still looks stern, but then he smiles and starts laughing a little too loudly. "HAhaha…. Rin! But we could do it! You always said you wanted to be famous! This could be our only opportunity!"

The idea that Len and I could be professional musicians is not a baseless one. We have actually been considered musical prodigies in some cases. Every year, our school hosts a talent show, and we've won every time that we tried out. Len can play piano, guitar, cello, percussion, and do vocal. I can do all that as well excepting the percussion and guitar. Better than me. Again.

The notion was so scary though. "Doesn't that seem a bit too life-altering? And dangerous?" It is a great idea, but _someone_ has to be the skeptic! I'm not going to stop there either. There really is one concern of mine that blocks me from agreeing: "What about mom?" I say. That took the wind out of his sails.

"Well, I though about that and…..we could…. Oh…. never mind."

Our mom is the most important person to us. She works a night job and is sick a lot. She can take care of herself, but she needs help sometimes. If we left, then she would have a hard time and she would be lonely. She's not old though. She's only thirty-one. She had us when she was only eighteen. If she had an emergency then there would be no one to help her!

Pushing those thoughts aside, I watch, flyer in hand, as Len leaves the room in a state of hopelessness. He wouldn't just sacrifice her happiness for his own dream, would he?


End file.
